One Way Or Another
by Rose James
Summary: Veronica and Logan have an awkward encounter with an old aquaintance, Wallace makes a horrible discovery and once again someone is out to get Veronica. 11/05/2010 Dear readers, Rose James is a nom-de-plume, she was comprised of myself and my best fr


**4.03 **** One Way or Another**

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Previously on _Veronica Mars…_

_Logan follows Lilly, leaving Madison looking angry. He runs to the fire door, as he opens it he sees Lilly out of the corner of his eye, running down the stairs. She stops at the corner and looks back flashing a brilliant smile._

**LILLY: **_[singsong voice]_ Logan

**LILLY: **I've got a message for you. Are you listening?

_Logan nods his head._

**LILLY:** They're not gone Logan. They'll be back.

_Lilly smiles flirtatiously_ _and winks._

**LILLY:** Soon.

_Lilly suddenly stops talking and looks over his shoulder. Logan looks too. When he looks back Lilly is gone. The fire alarm can be heard._

**LOGAN:** Lilly?

_He can hear screaming._

**LOGAN:** What the…

_He turns and starts back up the stairs._

_Piz and Freesia are still making out. Piz is on the chair with Freesia straddled on his lap. Piz pulls away._

**PIZ:** Freesia, we have to stop. I…I can't do this to Veronica.

**FREESIA:** You're not. In case you haven't noticed you're doing it to me.

_She smiles seductively at him and tries to pull him back in for another kiss. He pushes her away._

**FREESIA:** Fine. Why don't you do something about it? Break up with her.

**PIZ:** It's three am. I can't do it now.

**FREESIA:** Then do it in the morning.

_She touches his face gently. _

**FREESIA:** I know you aren't happy. You need someone who'll treat you well. Veronica hasn't done that for you in a long time. If ever.

**VERONICA: **_[through phone]_ Um, Dad. I was wondering if Logan could crash on our couch for a while? We've suddenly found ourselves without a roof over our heads.

**KEITH:** Will you be "crashing" too?

**VERONICA:** Hey, how you going? Umm, you know the discovery we made about your birth right in high school?

**MAC:**_[through phone]_Yeah….

**VERONICA:** Madison knows. Well she knows she was adopted, her parents won't tell her who her birth parents are. I just thought you could use a heads up. I'll catch up with you soon.

**KEITH:** Get out of the car Veronica. You too Logan. I need a word with both of you

_Veronica and Logan glance at each other and climb out of the car._

**KEITH:** Never mind that. There's something you need to see.

_Duncan Kane comes out of the shadows. He's dishevelled and rugged looking._

**VERONICA:** Duncan?

**MADISON:** I thought you said she was coming now? Why won't you tell me who it is?

**VERONICA:** She asked me not to.

**MADISON: **You never told me how long you've known.

**VERONICA:** I found out by accident in junior year.

**VERONICA:** Madison. Mac is the other baby.

_Madison stands up. She walks over to Mac who is standing uncomfortably with her hands in her back pockets._

**MAC:** Hi Madison.

**MADISON:** Are you kidding me? This is like a joke right?

_Madison is silent. She looks desperately round the room, then runs out the door. _

_Logan is running to catch up with Madison._

**LOGAN: **Maddie, wait up.

**MADISON:** What Logan?

_She whips around to face him._

**LOGAN: **Are you okay?

**MADISON:** No. You're girlfriend hates me. She really expects me to believe that I was meant to be Mac? No freaking way.

**LOGAN:** Veronica wouldn't lie to you. And what would Mac have to gain from it?

**MADISON:** You won't even deny that she's you're girlfriend. Great Logan. Just leave me alone.

_She stalks to her car and speeds away. Logan doesn't try to stop her._

_End previouslies._

**EXT-MANSION-DAY.**

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** The Sinclair Mansion. It's a bright sunny day and I'm at Madison Sinclair's house. A normal day for Veronica Mars, I've got cheating spouses to catch, an arsonist on the loose and an ex-boyfriend sitting in jail. And I'm here to see if my mortal enemy is okay. What's wrong with this picture?

_Veronica is sitting in her car, procrastinating about going inside. A voice beside her makes her jump._

**LILLY:** C'mon 'Ronica. You're scared of little old Maddie Sinclair?

_Veronica rolls her eyes at Lilly._

**VERONICA:** Little old "accidentally drugged me in high school" Sinclair? Me scared? No way.

**LILLY:** That's like, so ancient history. If I'd been like, alive or whatever we would've been the ones trying to get the to GHB. Just do it and get it out of the way. There are bigger things coming.

**VERONICA:** Like what?

**LILLY:** Uh huh. No cheating. Go! Now!

_Veronica blinks as Lilly vanishes._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **One, two, three. Here I go.

_Veronica walks up to the front door and rings the bell. A girl answers, the similarity to Mac is unbelievable._

**VERONICA:** Hi, is Madison here?

**GIRL:** Nope, but you should come in and talk to my mom.

_Veronica is surprised at how comfortable the inside is, with bookshelves lining the rooms._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Wow. I can't believe Madison didn't twig earlier. Now I know what's wrong with the picture. Madison.

_A dark haired woman comes into the room. She looks tired and worried._

**MRS SINCLAIR:** My daughter says you're looking for Madison. We haven't heard from her in over a week. We've called and gone to her apartment, but she won't talk to us. We've given her everything she could ever want or need. I just don't understand.

**VERONICA:** I think I know why she's upset. She met the girl she was…ah…swapped with.

**MRS SINCLAIR:** How? We never told her…

**VERONICA:** Mac, the other…your…ah biological daughter and I found out in high school. Madison came to me for help a couple of weeks ago. She was a bit…shocked. To say the least, when she and Mac met.

**MRS SINCLAIR:** Her name is Mac?

_Tears came to Mrs Sinclairs eyes._

**MRS SINCLAIR:** And she's known since high school? I saw her. I met her once. I thought maybe she knew, but I couldn't do that to Madison. Madison is our daughter, mix up or not and we love her.

**VERONICA:** Her name is Cindy, actually. She just likes to be called Mac. Look Mrs. Sinclair, I'm sure Madison will come round eventually. You just have to give her some time. I'll be going now, but call me if you need to.

_She puts a business card on the table and quietly walk away. Mrs. Sinclair is sitting there stunned as Veronica lets herself out._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** When they say love is blind they have to be talking about parents. Well I suppose someone has to like, gag, love Madison, hard to believe though.

**INT-MAC'S PARENTS HOME.**

_Mac sits across the table from her parents, Sam and Natalie, and little brother, Ryan. She twiddles her thumbs nervously._

**SAM:** What's all this about, honey? You're not going to tell us your pregnant are you?

_He laughs at his own joke. Then his face falls as he realizes it might be possible._

**SAM:** You're not, are you?

**MAC:** Of course not! Look, Mom, Dad. I know.

**NATALIE:** Know what?

**MAC:** I know I'm not your daughter.

_The shock on their faces is obvious._

**RYAN:** C'mon. You called us here for that? Get real.

**NATALIE:** How…how did you find out?

_Ryan looks from his parents to Mac._

**RYAN: **It's true? Am I adopted too?

**SAM: **No, unfortunately you're all ours.

**MAC: **Can we focus? I know you guys were paid over a million dollars in compensation after the hospital switched me and Madison Sinclair at birth. So does Madison.

**NATALIE:** Madison knows? How did she take it?

**MAC:** Not so well. But discovering she's not actually the centre of the universe was always going to have a bad effect on her.

**SAM: **What do we do now?

**MAC:** Now, we go an as normal. I just wanted you guys to know that I knew and that I'm okay with it. You guys are still my parents, but I do want to get to know the, my other, the Sinclair's as well. And warn you that Madison might come knocking at the door one day.

**NATALIE:** Oh sweetheart. We love you, we always will.

_She tries to hug Mac. Mac gives her a brief hug._

**MAC:** Hey, I'm still me! I don't hug remember?

**INT-SHERIFF'S DEPT**

_Leo walks into an interview room where Duncan is waiting with his lawyer, Howard Rothman. Duncan raises his eyebrows at the big smile on Leo's face._

**DUNCAN:** Good day?

**LEO:** Yeah, just spent the morning making wedding plans with Astrid.

_Keith comes in and closes the door._

**KEITH:** Most men don't like making wedding plans, you realize Deputy?

**LEO:** Yeah, I know. But she's just so happy.

_He grins again._

**MR. ROTHMAN:** Can we get on with this please gentlemen? I'd like to get my client out on bail as soon as possible.

_Keith and Leo sit down. Keith leans on the table and folds his arms._

**KEITH:** Well you see, it's like this. Your client abducted a newborn baby and has been on the run in several countries. The prosecution are pushing for Duncan to be remanded in custody. He might have a chance, considering his father is one of the most influential figures in Neptune. However, there is a lot of bad feeling towards you in the community. The Mannings have been very public with their version of events and they appear to be the wronged grandparents.

**DUNCAN:** But they're the one's that should be in here! Not me.

_Duncan stands up and starts pacing around the room. Mr Rothman gestures for him to sit down again. He does, grudgingly._

**KEITH:** I know Duncan, but we have no evidence that they've done anything wrong. Until we have evidence we can't touch them. And when we do it has to be completely solid. No holes in the case.

**DUNCAN:** How is Lilly doing?

**KEITH:** I'm not sure. The Mannings are keeping her from the media spotlight until she's settled in.

**DUNCAN:** You've got a daughter Mr. Mars. Can't you find a way for me to at least see her?

**KEITH:** I've got my best daughter on the case, Duncan. Don't worry. It'll all work out.

_Inga, the receptionist comes in._

**INGA:** Keith. You've got Judge Ferris on the phone.

**KEITH:** Excuse me.

_Keith leaves the room. _

**DUNCAN:** You're engaged to Astrid? Congratulations. She's great. Lilly was heartbroken when she left us for Grad. School.

**LEO:** Look Duncan. You're a decent bloke and I like you. Between you and me, do you think we can keep it quiet that Astrid was with you? It might put a dent in the wedding plans if I have to arrest her for aiding and abetting a wanted criminal.

**DUNCAN:** Sure thing. Has anyone found Lizzie yet?

**LEO:** Sorry, we've been looking for her, but she seems to have dropped off the radar. I think Veronica's on it, though.

**INT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS-DAY**

_Veronica is in her office on the phone._

**VERONICA: **_[valley girl voice]_ Hi! I'm looking for Liz. Lizzie Manning? Yeah, we had plans to go shopping this afternoon, but I, like, totally spaced and made a date with my boyfriend. Do you have another number I can contact her on? Oh, you don't? Well if you hear from her can you pass it on for me? Thanks so much.

_Veronica hangs up the phone and immediately dials a number. _

**VERONICA:** Hi Inga. Is my dad there? Oh, okay. Deputy Leo? Thanks.

_She writes a couple of notes as she waits._

**VERONICA:** Hey Leo, can you do me a favor? Can you trace all calls made from Lizzie's dorm room today? Thanks.

**LEO:**_ [through phone]_I need more than donuts this time Mars.

**VERONICA:** Sure thing Deputy. Later.

**INT-SHERIFF'S DEPT, INTERVIEW ROOM-CONTINUING**

_Leo reenters the room. Duncan looks up hopefully._

**LEO:** That was Veronica. She might have a lead.

_Duncan nods, mutely._

_Keith walks seriously back into the room. _

**KEITH:** Well Duncan. It looks like you got lucky. You are being released on bail. Your Dad is on his way to pay it now.

_They stand up and shake hands._

**DUNCAN:** Thanks Mr. Mars.

**KEITH:** Hmm. Well just don't disappear. Your bail is set at 2.5 million dollars. They only released you because someone vouched for you. Don't disappoint them.

**DUNCAN: **I'm not going anywhere.

**KEITH:** You also can't go within five hundred feet of any of the Mannings or their property. That includes Lilly. Don't worry, son. You'll get through this.

**INT-MANNING HOUSE**

_Madison sits facing the Mannings. They are holding a pile of photos and listening to a tape recording._

**SHERIFF LAMB:** Can you explain why you had your youngest daughter locked in a cupboard?

**STEWART: **It was an accident. She and Lizzie were playing hide and seek. My wife came and found the cupboard unlocked and locked it without realizing Grace was in there.

**SHERIFF LAMB:** And all the notebooks saying "The road to God is paved with righteousness"?

**STEWART:** Handwriting practice.

**SHERIFF LAMB:** And can you explain why Grace won't stop saying "Daddy said I'm not ready. I don't wanna be tested. Daddy said I'm not ready"?

**STEWART:** Kids will say anything.

**SHERIFF LAMB:** But the courts will see it differently. Especially as you left Grace alone in the house locked in the cupboard. Just forgot about her did you?

**STEWART:** I'm sure this doesn't have to go to the courts. We can come to some sort of an arrangement, can't we?

_Madison stops the tape._

**STEWART:** What do you want from us? We don't have much money.

**MADISON:** Well that's too bad isn't it? I just found myself emancipated from my parents and need an income. Surely you can find it in your hearts to help? Otherwise, my only other option is to sell it to the papers.

**STEWART:** How much do you want?

**MADISON:** I'll get back to you. By the way, you can keep those. I have copies.

_She picks up her bag and flounces out of the room, Madison style._

**ROSE:** I think it's time, Darling.

_Stewart nods._

**INT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS**

_Veronica is pacing around the front office. Weevil is sitting at his desk watching her, amused._

**WEEVIL: **Chill, boss. Start thinking out loud. Brainstorm. Have a shot of vodka, but please stop pacing. You know I get motion sick.

_Veronica perches on the edge of his desk._

**VERONICA:** You know what? I'm not so sure I like you being smart.

**WEEVIL:** Yeah, well Vee. There's a lot I don't like.

**VERONICA:** Pacing being one of them?

**WEEVIL:** That's why they pay you the big bucks. You're so intuitive.

**LOGAN:** Whoa, word of the day toilet paper, mi amigo?

_Weevil grins at Logan standing in the doorway._

**WEEVIL:** Nope, Sesame Street word on the street, with my niece.

**VERONICA:** Aww, Weevil. You're showing your soft side.

**WEEVIL:** I can show you more than that if you want, Vee.

**LOGAN:** Oh man, too much information. Besides, Ronnie here is more of the touch, but don't look type.

_Veronica punches his arm._

**LOGAN:** Hey! I bruise easily you know!

**VERONICA:** Oh I know. Are you ready?

**WEEVIL:** Ready for what?

**VERONICA:** We have a date with the marriage counselor. C'mon honey. We don't want to be late. Hey, oh smart one, can you man the computer, we're waiting for someone.

_She pulls Logan out the door leaving Weevil confused shaking his head._

**EXT-NEPTUNE BUSINESS DISTRICT**

_Veronica and Logan sit in the car. Veronica is setting her computer up._

**VERONICA:** Okay, we go in. We fight. I place this bug under the chair, we hand over $150 and we leave. Got it?

**LOGAN:** Yes m'am!But you're forgetting something.

**VERONICA:** What?

_He pulls out a ring box._

**LOGAN:** Our wedding rings my dear. And-

_He pulls another ring box out of his pocket._

**LOGAN:** Your very expensive engagement ring.

_She opens the box and her eyes goggle._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** This isn't exactly how I imagined my perfect marriage proposal, but I do like the ring.

**LOGAN:** With these rings I do fake wed.

_He puts the rings on her finger. She is still staring at the ring. He puts his own on._

**LOGAN:** Ready, darling?

_They walk up to the office. Veronica goes up to the reception desk. She's chewing gum. A bored looking receptionist looks up._

**RECEPTIONIST:** What name please?

**VERONICA:** Mr. and Mrs. Logan Echolls.

**RECEPTIONIST:** Please take a seat.

_They take a seat in the waiting room. Logan picks up a magazine. Veronica looks around and discreetly takes the gum out of her mouth. As she sticks it under the seat she pushes a microphone into it and makes sure it's firm._

**RECEPTIONIST:** You can go in now.

_Logan holds out his hand to Veronica. Shakily she takes it and they walk into the office. Rebecca James, former guidance counselor of Neptune High School sits behind the desk._

**VERONICA:** Miss James? I thought we were seeing Dr Hanson?

**REBECCA JAMES:** Dr Hanson is on his annual trip to Hawaii. I fill in for him. Well. Wow, I didn't know you got married Veronica. And Logan. How nice to see you. I must say I'm quite surprised that the two of you are married.

**LOGAN:** To each other you mean?

**REBECCA:** Well I do remember there was a bit of animosity between you two in high school.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Do you think she's gunning for understatement of the year?

_Flashback_

_NT – NHS, REBECCA'S OFFICE – DAY._

_The door opens and Rebecca looks up._

**REBECCA:** Thanks for coming in, Logan.

_The camera pans round to Logan, entering her office._

**LOGAN:** Thanks for getting me out of a calculus test, Becky. 

**REBECCA:** It's Miss James, please.

_INT – VERONICA'S CAR – CONTINUING._

_Veronica is at her listening post in the car. She sits up and pays close attention._

**LOGAN:** _[offscreen]_ So the week Lilly died would have been our second anniversary.

_INT – NHS, REBECCA'S OFFICE – CONTINUING._

_Logan is now seated opposite her._

**LOGAN:** We were together since junior high.

 **REBECCA:** Off and on?

 **LOGAN:** _[softly]_ Yeah, off and on.

 **REBECCA:** And at the time of her murder you were-

 **LOGAN:** _[sharply]_ Off! _[more calmly]_ Temporarily.

 **REBECCA:** Why were you broken up?

 **LOGAN:** Uh, we were supposed to go to this party. And, uh, Lilly was pissed at me for something, _[laughing without humor]_ I can't even remember what, you know. And, uh…Lilly stands me up. I end up getting pretty hammered and _[sighs]_ …wind up kissing this other girl for like three seconds.

 **REBECCA:** And Lilly saw you two? 

**LOGAN:** Nope, someone else did. You must know her. Word is you're real close with her dad. You could do better.

 **REBECCA:** You need to leave my personal life out of this, Logan. 

**LOGAN:** _[sarcastically]_ Yeah, let's not get personal about this.

 **REBECCA:** You know what, it sounds like you blame Veronica.

 **LOGAN:** You know Veronica was my friend too.

_INT – VERONICA'S CAR – CONTINUING._

_Veronica is stunned._

**LOGAN:** _[offscreen]_ And if she hadn't ratted me out…

_INT – NHS, REBECCA'S OFFICE – CONTINUING._

_Logan's eyes are filling with unshed tears._

**LOGAN:** …then Lilly and I would have stayed together. _[voice breaking]_ And Lilly wouldn't have been alone that day. I would have been there. So, yeah, I blame Veronica.

_He pauses, then lets out a deep breath._

**LOGAN:** And I blame myself for being stupid and I blame Lilly for being a bitch that week. 

**REBECCA:** You know there is another of looking at this, Logan. If you'd still been together, you might be dead too.

_Logan laughs mirthlessly._

**LOGAN:** And what is so great about living?

_End flashback_

**LOGAN:** What can I say? There is a fine line between love and hate.

_He takes Veronica's hand and she transfers the mini camera to him, knowing that Rebecca is aware of Veronica's "habits". They sit down, uncomfortably side by side._

**REBECCA:** So. Why do you guys feel you need marriage counseling?

**VERONICA:** Miss James-

**REBECCA:** You can call me Rebecca now.

**VERONICA: **Rebecca. I'm not really comfortable talking about our problems with-

**LOGAN:** See Becky, this is one of the problems. She's always got an excuse for not talking about our issues. Veronica spends all her time working on cases, but never has time for us.

_Veronica looks at him witheringly, trying to silently tell him it's time to go. He refuses to meet her eye. She pulls her hand away and folds her arms sulkily._

**VERONICA:** Excuse me, but I've just spent weeks on trying to exonerate you, again, for murder.

**REBECCA:** That's right. The Grande fire, that was your suite Logan, wasn't it? But why were you-

**LOGAN:** Staying at a hotel? I lived there. Well we did until Veronica decided we needed a to "take a break" and she moved out.

**REBECCA:** And why have you decided to try counseling now?

_Veronica opens her mouth to answer but is again cut off by Logan._

**LOGAN:** What we had was, is, could be, epic. I've said it before. We needed to talk, but Veronica never listened. She thought I was too protective of her. I thought, think, she's too reckless and needs to learn caution. I felt neglected. All I ever cared about was Veronica and she just can't see that.

_Logan looks at the wall above Rebecca's head._

**REBECCA:** And how do you feel, Veronica?

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** I feel that, once we get outta here, what I'm going to do to Logan will make the Titanic look like a Christmas special.

**VERONICA:** I feel angry. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. And what about him? He's always trying to look after me, but won't let anyone take care of him. He goes around living the bad boy life, not thinking about how I feel when he's doing something stupid.

_Logan looks like he's going to argue. Veronica leans back in her chair with her arms on the rests and her legs crossed._

**LOGAN:** Like what?

**VERONICA:** Like what? You really want to go there? Okay. You pissed off the PCHers in high school and were found almost bleeding to death on the bridge and in a ditch. Your car was shot up, with us inside I might add, your house was burnt down, you were almost convicted of murder, you walked into the Fitzpatrick's bar with a gun and threatened them. And this was just in high school. Do you know how I felt? Every time I saw you I wondered if it was going to be the last. I'm not the one that needs looking after.

**REBECCA:** Logan?

_He doesn't need the prompt. He moves towards Veronica who is crying angrily. He slides onto his knees in front of her and takes her hands._

**LOGAN:** I'm sorry, Veronica. I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

_He cups her face in his hands and makes her look at him._

**LOGAN:** I didn't mean to worry or hurt you. I'd never do anything to hurt you intentionally. You know that. I just want you to be safe too. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.

_He's crying into her lap. A buzzer dings. While Rebecca's attention is diverted Logan sticks the camera to the bottom of the chair. Logan returns to his seat. Veronica wipes her nose with her sleeve._

**REBECCA:** Well I think we've made some good progress here. I think you should make an appointment for next week to continue the good work. It's obvious that you two have issues, but equally that you two love each other very much. I'll get the receptionist to make an appointment and give you a call. Where can I reach you?

**VERONICA:** We're staying with my dad at the moment, but just call the office.

**REBECCA:** Well, give your Dad my best. And just keep talking to each other.

_Back in the car Veronica drives in silence. Logan has his amused face on._

**VERONICA:** How could you do that to me? We just had to plant the camera and go. But no, you had to be the centre of attention. Did you even plant it?

**LOGAN:** Yep. But not where you told me to.

**VERONICA:** Logan! I plan things for a reason, you might have just jeopardized the entire thing!

**LOGAN:** I put it under the left hand side of your chair. It has a view straight under the desk.

**VERONICA:** Great. You change things just so you can see up Miss James's skirt.

**LOGAN:** It was easier! Hey Veronica?

**VERONICA:** Mmm.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** I really hope this isn't a rehash of the counseling session. Maybe if I stay silent for long enough he'll lose his voice. Or his memory.

_Her cell rings._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Saved by the bell!

**VERONICA:** Hello? Oh hey Leo.

**LEO:** _[through phone]_ I've got those numbers for you. Do you have a pen?

_Veronica pulls over and Logan hands her a pen and paper._

**VERONICA:** Okay. Shoot.

_She scribbles some numbers down._

**VERONICA:** Thanks Leo. I owe you one.

**LEO:** One? Hah! Stay out of trouble Veronica.

_She hangs up._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Okay Lizzie, which number are you? One, two or three?

_A horn beeps behind them._

**LOGAN:** Veronica.

**VERONICA:** Just a sec.

**LOGAN:** You're in a bus zone.

_A large bus is angrily beeping it's horn. Veronica sighs and puts her phone down. They drive off._

**INT-KANE MANSION**

_Duncan and his parents are at the dining table having lunch. Duncan toys with his food._

**CELESTE:** Come on Darling. You need your strength. You have to stop dwelling on the past and look to the future.

**JAKE:** Celeste…

**CELESTE:** No Jake, he has to hear this. Everything that's happened is terrible. I know that. But the best place for you to be right now is here. With us. Your family.

_Duncan stands up and places his hands on the table, his face set._

**DUNCAN:** Lilly is my family, mom. Just because you could forget about your daughter whether she was alive or dead, doesn't mean that I can! Dad, I'm going out. I'll be back by curfew.

_Duncan carefully places his napkin down and walks away, his face set._

**JAKE:** Well done.

**CELESTE:** Don't blame me. You know as well as I do that he needs to be here.

_Jake's cell rings. He turns away from Celeste before answering it._

**JAKE:** Hello? Yes. Of course. Should I come to you? Okay.

_Jake hangs up the phone and looks puzzled._

**CELESTE:** Well? Who was it?

**JAKE:** No one, I just have to run down to the office for a while. I won't be long.

_He kisses her briefly on the head._

**INT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS**

_Veronica walks in followed by Logan. Weevil sits behind the desk wearing his PI hat. Logan laughs._

**VERONICA:** Well? Have they arrived?

**WEEVIL:** Since you didn't tell me whom I'm supposed to be listening for, I don't know.

_Veronica taps a few keys on the keyboard. Soon voices can be heard. She taps a few more and gives up frustrated. Picking up her cell she dials a number._

**VERONICA:** Hey Mac, I seem to be having technical difficulties. Do you think you can come over and help me? I promise, no more switched at birth babies will be here! And yes, of course we'll have donuts ready. Okay, see you soon.

_She goes back to fiddling with the computer. Tapping a few keys she pumped her fist in victory. A view of Rebecca's legs came on the screen._

**WEEVIL:** Woo hoo! What have we got here? Your counselor has pink panties, I love women with pink panties.

_Veronica moves in front of the screen, blocking their view._

**WEEVIL:** Hey! I was watching that!

**VERONICA:** I promised Mac that we'd have donuts waiting. Oh great receptionist, that would be a job for you.

_Grumbling Weevil grabs his coat and heads out the door. Veronica smiles to herself. _

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Ahh, boys, what they won't do to look up a woman's skirt. Even if it is Miss James. Ugh, creepy!

**VERONICA:** Have you heard from Madison, yet?

_Logan shakes his head._

**VERONICA:** Have you tried calling her?

_Logan shakes his head again, this time with a guilty look on his face._

**VERONICA: **Logan! I don't like Madison, we know that. But you've been seeing her on and off for over a year. You owe her at least a phone call.

_She holds her phone out to him. He waves it away and pulls out his own. _

**LOGAN:** Hey, Veronica…

**VERONICA:** Call her.

_Logan turns away and calls Madison, watching Veronica busy herself with the computer._

**INT-MANNINGS RESIDENCE, LOUNGE ROOM**

_Jake sits uncomfortably across a coffee table from Stewart and Rose. Untouched cups of tea sit on the coffee table between them._

**STEWART:** I'll just get straight to it. We have something you want. We need your help.

**JAKE:** You seem to hold all the cards here. What can I help you with?

_Rose and Stewart exchange looks._

**STEWART:** We need to borrow Clarence Weidman.

**JAKE:** Borrow? What for?

**STEWART:** We have a few problems that need to… lets just say, they need to disappear. Of course, we'll drop the charges against Duncan, and we can come to an agreement over Mary.

**JAKE:** Lilly.

**STEWART:** I'm sorry?

**JAKE:** My son called her Lilly. You aren't the only ones who've lost a daughter and a sister you know.

**STEWART:** Anyway. Do we have an agreement?

**JAKE:** Who is it you need to disappear?

**STEWART:** No one you need to worry about. And…Veronica Mars.

**JAKE:** Clarence will call you in the morning.

_Jake gets up and leaves. Rose and Stewart stay seated._

**ROSE:** I won't give Mary back to them.

**STEWART:** You won't have to. Now get your bag. We're late.

**INT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS**

_Mac sits at the desk typing incoherent things on the computer._

**MAC:** There! You know, you really should learn how to do this yourself. And you promised donuts.

**VERONICA:** Thanks Mac. Yeah, where is Weevil? How long does it take to pick up donuts?

_Weevil bursts through the door, disheveled, holding a crumpled paper bag. He drops it on the table in front of Mac. They look at him curiously._

**VERONICA:** Do I want to know?

**WEEVIL:** School trip. Eighty five sugar hungry six to eight year olds. I'm gonna have nightmares for a week. No more donut runs for you!

_Mac is eating a donut. She has sugar on her face. She smiles guiltily when they look at her._

**MAC:** I'm starving, my roommate has had her boyfriend over recently, and lets just say I'm scared to leave my room!

**LOGAN:** Parker?

**MAC: **No, Freesia. You'd know her from the radio station.

**VERONICA:** It kinda rings a bell.

_Logan looks worriedly at Veronica. Her face sets. He moves to put an arm around her. She shrugs him off and pretends to look through files._

**MAC:** Huh?

**LOGAN:** Uh, Veronica and Piz broke up. We saw him out with Freesia.

**MAC:** I'm sorry, Veronica. I didn't know.

**VERONICA:** I'm not. It's easier on my own. And he squeezed the toothpaste from the middle of the tube.

_She smiles weakly at Mac._

**VERONICA: **Anyway…how're you doing after, you know?

**MAC:** After Madison running out of here refusing to believe we were switched at birth? I'm fine.

_Veronica raises her eyebrows at Mac. The phone rings in the background and Weevil answers it._

**MAC:** Seriously. I'm fine. I went to see them, the Sinclair's They're nice people. Even if they did raise Madison.

_She laughs._

**VERONICA:** Logan, did you manage to get hold of her?

**LOGAN:** Yep. She answered just so she could hang up on me. I think I'm single.

_Weevil hangs up the phone and watches Veronica with a smirk on his face._

**WEEVIL:** Well, Mr. and Mrs. Single, that was the counselors office. You have another appointment next week, Wednesday at three. She wants you to take your wedding album.

**MAC:** Wedding album? I think I've missed something.

**LOGAN:** Veronica finally agreed to marry me. We're already in counseling.

**MAC:** And this is the counselors skirt I'm looking up? And whose are these veiny legs I'm looking at?

_Veronica runs to the computer and looks over Mac's shoulder, she pushes the button for sound. Rose's voice comes out of the computer._

**ROSE:** We're adjusting slowly. It takes a while to get used to a young child in the house again.

**REBECCA:** And how is Mary coping?

**STEWART:** She still hasn't said anything except Daddy. We've taken away all things that might remind her of him, but I think it will just take time.

**VERONICA:** Okay, they're out of the house. We should go now. Weevil, listen for anything useful.

_Weevil nods. Veronica turns back and faces Weevil._

**VERONICA:** And no more looking up Miss James' skirt!

_Weevil feigns disappointment. Veronica punches him on the shoulder as she pulls Logan out the door._

**EXT-MANNING'S HOUSE**

_Veronica is searching through the trash outside. Logan is looking amused._

**LOGAN:** You know, this kinda suits you. Covered in trash, it's cute.

**VERONICA:** Just keep a look out.

_Logan sighs and looks bored. Veronica pulls a cloth doll out of a bag. She turns it over. On the back says __**Veronica, property of Lilly Kane. **_

**LOGAN: **_[loud whisper]_ Veronica! They're back.

_Veronica shoves the doll into her bag and they creep into the bushes. _

**ROSE:** I heard something, near the trash.

_The footsteps of Stewart Manning come closer. Logan and Veronica shuffles further back in the bush. Veronica goes to sneeze. Logan puts his hand over her mouth to muffle it. They huddle together as feet come into view. _

**INT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS**

_Weevil and Mac are sitting behind the computer laughing. The door opens and Dick Casablancas walks in._

**DICK:** Hey guy and gal! No need to fear, Dick, the party lord is here!

_Mac rolls her eyes. Weevil stands up._

**WEEVIL:** Do you need something?

**DICK:** Oh I heard you worked here. Nice job at mopping the floors, chico.

**MAC:** He's Veronica's assistant, not the janitor.

**DICK:** Ah, Mac, long time no see!

_He goes and gives her a big bear hug. She struggles, disgusted. Dick lets go when he is distracted by the computer._

**DICK:** Whoa! Alternate universe!

_He blinks in confusion at the screen. On the screen are wedding photos of Logan and Veronica. Mac pushes a button and the photos start as a slideshow. _

**DICK:** Hey, that's me! I must have been wasted! I don't remember this at all.

_The screen shows a picture of Veronica and Logan dancing at a wedding reception. Dick is in the background. He puts a hand to his head and collapses into a seat. Mac is in the seat and pushes him off. He falls to the floor. Struggling to get up he looks at the next photo on the screen._

**DICK:** This has got to be a joke!

_The screen shows Weevil standing next to Logan at the altar as best man._

**DICK:** No way man! You were his best man?

_Weevil shrugs his shoulder and grins at Mac._

**MAC: **Chill Dick. They're fakes. Pretty good though, if I do say so myself.

**DICK:** So, they didn't get married?

_He wipes his brow in fake relief._

_Mac glances at Weevil in amusement._

**MAC:** No. They didn't get married. This is homework for marriage counseling. What d'ya think?

_Dick leans in closer to examine the screen._

**DICK:** They're, you know, okay. But no one will believe that Chico here was best man. If it's gonna be anybody it'd be me. I'm Logan's man!

_Voices can be heard through the laptop Weevil is sitting at. Dick goes to have a look._

**DICK:** Woo hoo! Pink panties! I bow down to you chico. Nice work.

**MAC:** _[mumbling]_ Veronica! Get your butt back down here! Save me!

_Veronica and Logan walk through the door. Mac is visibly relieved._

**MAC:** Wanna see your wedding album?

**VERONICA: **You've done it already?

_She goes over and looks over Mac's shoulder._

**VERONICA:** Wow, these are really good Mac.

_Mac wrinkles her nose._

**MAC: **Pew! You stink, Veronica. What have you been doing?

**VERONICA:** You know. The usual. I found this though.

_She pulls the doll out of her bag. The others look confused._

**DICK:** A grungy doll? And how much do you charge for your services.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Dick Casablancas. That's all I need to say. Now I really need a shower.

**VERONICA:** This is Lilly's. See?

_She lifts up the dolls dress to show the writing._

**DICK:** Lilly? But I thought Lilly…

_Veronica looks ready to tear Dick apart. Logan steps in._

**LOGAN:** Duncan's kid. Hey Dick! Haven't seen you since the party. I meant to call, but…

**DICK:** You've been too busy. Yeah I get it. But dude, seriously! Weevil here as your best man? No one'll buy that!

_Logan grins. He shrugs. In the background Veronica has pulled out a sewing kit and is trying to mend the doll. Mac and Weevil are watching her amused. She's not having much luck. Frustrated she throws the doll into a drawer._

**WEEVIL:** Is there an ETA on that shower?

**INT-MARS RESIDENCE, NIGHT**

_Logan sits on the couch bored, changing channels on the TV. He stops at a news update._

**NEWSCASTER:** Just recapping our top story. Duncan Kane was released on bail this morning. This afternoon Keith Mars made this announcement.

_On the screen Keith stands in front of the Sheriff's department._

**KEITH:** As of five pm this evening, the Manning family have dropped all charges against Duncan Kane. They have come to a private agreement. That is all.

**REPORTER:** Sheriff. Do you know why they've dropped the charges?

**KEITH:** I'm sorry I don't have any other information regarding the case. Thank you.

_Veronica comes out of the shower in a bathrobe drying her hair._

**VERONICA:** Hey! That's my dad.

**LOGAN:** Yeah, apparently he was telling the press all about Duncan. The Mannings have dropped the charges.

_She sits on the edge of the couch._

**VERONICA:** Seriously? Why didn't he tell me?

_The doorbell rings and Veronica goes to answer it. She throws her arms around Wallace standing there. He pushes his way inside._

**LOGAN: **Hey dude.

_Wallace nods in his direction._

**WALLACE:** Hey. So, uh, Veronica. Been busy?

_She goes to answer, but Wallace cuts her off._

**WALLACE:** It's just that I've been trying to call you. Did you know that I've been in Chicago for a week? And that I'm homeless? My roommate isn't so keen on living with someone who actually likes you. Not that that's a huge issue. He could live with almost anyone in Neptune at the moment.

**VERONICA:** Oh, Wallace. I'm sorry. I meant to return your calls, but…

**WALLACE:** Save it Veronica. I'll see you round.

_She opens her mouth to say something. _

**WALLACE:** You know Veronica. After all we've been through I actually thought you'd be there for me when I needed you. Guess I was wrong again, huh?

_He turns around and walks out. _

**VERONICA:** Wallace wait!

_She stares at his retreating back._

**EXT-MADISON'S APARTMENT**

_Wallace stands at the door ringing the bell. Madison answers the door._

**MADISON:** Oh. It's you. Do you need something?

**WALLACE:** I was wondering if I could crash for a little while. I'm kinda stuck.

_Madison moves aside to let him in._

**WALLACE:** Thanks.

**MADISON:** Whatever. I could use the company. Does Veronica know where you are?

**WALLACE:** Nope, she's too busy helping your boyfriend to think about me.

**MADISON:** What boyfriend?

_Wallace stands in the middle of the apartment, silent._

**MADISON:** You know where the guest room is. I have to go out. There's a spare key in the bowl near the door.

**WALLACE:** Okay, thanks. Are you okay Madison?

_She stares at him blankly._

**MADISON:** This doesn't make us friends you know. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours.

**INT-MARS RESIDENCE**

_Veronica is on the phone._

**VERONICA:** Pick up, pick up, pick – hello?

**FEMALE VOICE:** _[through phone] _Hello? Who is this?

**VERONICA:** I'm looking for Lizzie Manning, is this the right number? I haven't seen her for a while…

**FEMALE VOICE:**_ [through phone] _This is Lizzie.

**VERONICA:** Oh hi. This is Veronica Mars. Don't hang up!

**LIZZIE:**_ [through phone]_ What do you want Veronica?

**VERONICA:** Answers. Can we meet in person?

**LIZZIE:** _[through phone] _Come round the house. I'm visiting my parents at the moment. They'll be out of the house from seven tonight.

_Veronica hangs up and grabs her bag._

**INT-MANNING RESIDENCE**

_Lizzie offers Veronica a seat._

**LIZZIE:** So I assume this is about Prague?

_Veronica nods._

**LIZZIE:** It really was an accident. I just bumped into them. I had nothing to do with Lilly, I mean Mary, being brought back here.

**VERONICA:** You can understand why I may seem a little doubtful. It's like this. Duncan and Lilly are on the run. Astrid was with them, she returns to the States and ends up at school with you. Next thing you're in Prague "bumping into" Duncan and your niece. Then all of a sudden Lilly is back here with your parents and Duncan is in custody. Are you seeing the problems?

**LIZZIE:** Astrid told me where they were heading. I just wanted to see her. I didn't always get along with Meg, but she's gone now, I wanted to do the right thing.

**VERONICA:** By telling your parents where they were. You know that Meg didn't want your parents to have the baby. I promised her that Lilly would be safe.

**LIZZIE:** Are you kidding? Of course I knew. There's no way I'd let another child grow up in this house, especially after Grace…

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Do I trust her? No. Do I believe her? Maybe.

**VERONICA:** What happened to Grace, Lizzie?

**LIZZIE:** She drowned. I don't know what happened. She wasn't allowed to have baths, my father said they were wrong. I got a call one night saying she'd passed and was finally at peace with God. That's when I went to Prague. Lilly was the last thing tying me to my sisters. That's why I'd never hurt her.

**VERONICA:** What do you think happened?

_She leans forward and takes Lizzie's hand._

**LIZZIE:** I think…I think they…It might not have been an accident.

_Lizzie sobs. Veronica looks sympathetic._

**VERONICA:** You knew what they'd been doing to her, didn't you?

_Lizzie nods._

**VERONICA:** We have to go to the police. It's the only way we can make sure Lilly is safe. You know that right?

_Lizzie shakes her head._

**LIZZIE:** I can't. You don't know what they're like. I…I can't. I'm sorry.

_Veronica gets up leaving Lizzie crying into her hands._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Can I physically drag her down to the Sheriffs office? Probably not. That's one problem with being tiny.

**INT-MARS RESIDENCE**

_Veronica walks in down trodden._ _Keith and Logan are chopping vegetables together._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Have I just stepped into some weird alternate universe? Dad and Logan playing happy families? Maybe I should check my meds.

**VERONICA:** What's going on here? Mmmm, is that lasagna I smell?

**KEITH:** Yep, my man Logan here helped me.

**LOGAN:** I am officially part of the family. I know the secret recipe.

**VERONICA: **You told him?

_She's a little hurt by this. Keith has never actually told her the secret recipe, she guessed._

**KEITH:** Yep. Now, would you care to tell me why you're wearing a very large diamond ring and a gold band on your left hand?

_Veronica glances down at her hand._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Oops. I guess I didn't take it off. Sue me, diamonds make a girl feel good.

**VERONICA:** Oh this? Yeah I guess I forgot to tell you. Logan and I are in marriage counseling. Sorry.

_She walks down the hall to her bedroom. She turns back briefly._

**VERONICA:** Oh yeah, you owe us a wedding present. Good fathers give their one and only daughters a house!

_Keith looks at Logan._

**KEITH:** She's kidding right? I thought the usual gift was only a yacht.

_Logan, wisely, doesn't comment. The doorbell rings. Keith nods in Logan's direction._

**KEITH:** Well, son. You can answer that.

_Logan wipes his hands on the apron he's wearing and goes to the door. Lynn Echolls stands in the doorway. His eyes widen._

**LYNN:** Logan?

**LOGAN:** Yep, do you need something?

**LYNN:** Logan. Please.

**KEITH:** _[offscreen] _In this family we tend to let visitors through the front door.

_Logan lavishly waves Lynn inside. Keith looks shocked when he sees who it is._

**KEITH:** Veronica, honey! Your mother-in-law is here! Maybe you can ask her for the house!

_Lynn looks confused as Keith offers her a stool and pours three glasses of wine. Veronica comes out of her room. She grabs one of the glasses of wine. Keith takes it off her and takes a long swig._

**VERONICA:** Aww, c'mon Dad.

**KEITH:** Oh sorry sweetie. Did you want this? Here. It might have a bit of backwash in it.

_Veronica wrinkles her nose._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Eww. Don't boys ever grow up?

**LYNN: **Logan, I'm sorry. I assume Veronica told you that I was back?

**KEITH:** Wait a minute. You knew about this?

_Veronica nods._

**KEITH:** How many times do we have to go over this? Sharing is caring Veronica.

**VERONICA:** Yeah, you're right Dad. By the way care to share why Duncan has been released?

**KEITH:** I-

**LYNN:** That's actually why I'm here.

**LOGAN:** Of course. Not to find me. The son who inherited everything after your death.

**LYNN:** Of course I wanted to see you. I never wanted to leave you. I knew what your father had done to Lilly Kane. He knew that I knew. That's why I had to disappear. If I hadn't chosen to leave you might have really found me floating in the bay! You knew how your dad got when he was angry. You have the scars to prove it.

_Keith raises his eyebrows at Logan, but says nothing. Veronica is watching the conversation worriedly. She grabs Logan's glass of wine and takes a sip. He seems to remember where he is and sags against the counter._

**LOGAN:** Yeah, I have the scars. And you left me alone with him. Thanks for that Mom.

**KEITH: **Okay, okay. What was it you wanted to tell us Lynn?

**LYNN:** I have a source. The Mannings have made an arrangement with the Kane's. They drop the charges against Duncan; and you, among others, mysteriously disappear.

**KEITH:** If there's one thing I've learnt, it's not to make accusations against Jake Kane without very strong evidence. Are you sure about this?

_Veronica's eyes widen. She runs to her room and comes back with her laptop. Furiously typing she pulls up an email. It is a cartoon of a dead hand covered in ice with an electronic voice saying "Leave"._

**VERONICA:** I think she's right Dad. I got this email this morning. I thought it was a joke, but I think Clarence Weidman sent it as a warning.

**LOGAN:** I don't get it. How do you know he sent it?

**VERONICA:** Senior year, high school. Abel Koontz was looking for his daughter. Clarence and I found her. Her hand was sticking out of an icebox. She'd been murdered.

_Keith wearily rubs his temples._

**KEITH:** What is it going to take to get through to you? Sharing. Is. Caring! I'm even going to ask why I didn't know about it. I don't want to know.

**LOGAN:** So. Clarence is going to kill you? On the Mannings orders? With Jake Kane's blessing? Well? Lets go.

**VERONICA:** Honey. I don't run. You know that.

**LOGAN:** Honey. Till death to we part is just a line. We don't have to be sitting ducks.

**KEITH:** You guys didn't really get married, right?

**VERONICA:** It's cool Dad. What I want to know is how Mrs. Echolls knows all this.

_She looks at Lynn sternly._

**LYNN:** It's Ms. Lester now. And I can't tell you.

**VERONICA:** Why not?

**LYNN:** Let's just say it's a confidential source. She doesn't want to be named.

_Veronica goes to say something but is cut off by the doorbell._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** What is this? Grand Central Station?

_She answers the door. Duncan stands there a bottle of champagne in his hand and a big smile._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Or maybe it's "This Is Your Life" a Veronica special.

**DUNCAN:** Can I come in?

_He steps inside._

**DUNCAN:** Whoa! Mrs. Echolls?

**LOGAN:** Yeah, dude. You missed a lot being banged up.

**DUNCAN:** Wow, well hi, Mrs. Echolls.

**LYNN, VERONICA AND KEITH:** Lester.

**DUNCAN:** Oh sorry.

**LYNN:** Or you can just call me Lynn.

**VERONICA:** Duncan, there's something we need to tell you. Sit down.

**INT-MADISON'S APARTMENT-NIGHT**

_Wallace comes out of his room. The clock shows 11:59. He goes into the kitchen to make a drink. He hears a sound in the living room._

**WALLACE:** Madison? Is that you?

_There's no answer. He goes into the living room to look around. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Madison's leg on the floor._

**WALLACE:** Madison?

_He runs over to her. Her eyes are wide open and a needle rolls onto the floor._

**WALLACE:** Oh my god! Madison! Wake up!

_He shakes her, but it's too late. A tear rolls down his face as he picks up the phone._

**INT-MARS RESIDENCE-NIGHT**

_Veronica, Logan and Duncan are still up, sitting at the table. Veronica's cell rings._

**VERONICA:** Wallace? I'm so glad you called. I –

**WALLACE:** _[through phone]_ I need your help. I'm at Madison's.

**VERONICA:** I'll be right there.

_She hangs up and looks at the others._

**VERONICA: **We need to go.

**EXT-MADISON'S APARTMENT**

_Veronica bangs on the door. Logan and Duncan stand behind her. Wallace opens the door, pale with shock._

**VERONICA:** Wallace? What's wrong?

_Wallace goes back into the apartment. Veronica motions for Duncan and Logan to stay there, then follows Wallace. Wallace points towards the living room._

**VERONICA:** Wallace?

_She steps around the table and sees Madison._

**VERONICA:** Oh my god! Is she…

_Wallace nods. _

**VERONICA:** Are you sure? Have you called…

**WALLACE:** Of course I have Veronica. What do you take me for? I called them straight after calling you.

_The door opens and ambulance officers barge in. _

**PARAMEDIC: **Where is she?

**VERONICA:** Over there.

_She points at the couch. Duncan and Logan have come inside. Veronica goes to Logan and puts an hand on his arm._

**VERONICA:** Logan-

_He sees the paramedics working on Madison and tries to push forward._

**LOGAN:** Is that…is that Madison?

**VERONICA:** I'm sorry Logan.

_He stares at her body as the paramedics put down their equipment. One paramedic stands away on his radio. The other approaches them._

**PARAMEDIC:** I'm sorry. There's nothing we could do. Are you family?

_Wallace and Logan stand silent._

**VERONICA:** No, we're just friends.

_Logan coughs a sad smirk on his face. The paramedic looks at him suspiciously. _

**PARAMEDIC:** Did she have a history of drug abuse?

_Flashback of a flashback._

_Shelly Pomroy's party. Dick walks over to Madison with a drink for her. He kisses her and hands her the drink. She gets it to her lips and pauses._

**MADISON:** Regular soda? Why didn't you just fill the cup with lard?

_She starts to put the drink down but then sees Veronica. She spits in the drink and holds it out in Veronica's path. _

_End flashback._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Nope, just a history of handing it on to any unwitting drunk person.

**VERONICA:** Not that we know of. But she had a shock a couple of weeks ago and has cut off her family contact.

**PARAMEDIC:** Well, the coroner and the Sheriff are on the way. You'll all have to wait for them.

_They nod mutely. Wallace is shaking. Veronica leaves Logan and puts her arm around Wallace leading him to a seat._

**EXT-MADISON'S APARTMENT BUILDING**

_Keith and Leo pull up outside the apartment block._

**LEO:** Isn't that Veronica's car?

_He points at a car. Keith frowns._

**KEITH:** Of course it is. Well. Let's get in there.

**INT-MADISON'S APARTMENT**

_Keith and Leo walk in to see Veronica handing out cups of coffee to everyone. She walks up to them handing each of them a drink._

**VERONICA:** Just the way you like it, officers.

**KEITH:** What are you doing here Veronica?

**VERONICA:** Wallace called me. He didn't say what was wrong.

_Keith takes the cup and goes over to talk to the paramedic and the coroner. Veronica sits back beside Wallace._

**VERONICA:** Wallace? Are you okay?

_He looks at her in disbelief._

**VERONICA:** Okay, bad choice of words. What happened?

_He shrugs._

**WALLACE:** I don't know. She went out. I went to bed, I came out to get a drink and heard a noise. Then I saw her. I didn't even know she came home. I called you and then I called 911.

_Leo comes over and sits down. He pulls out his notepad. _

**LEO:** I'm sorry guys. I need to take your statements. Who found her?

_He looks around at all of them._

**WALLACE:** I did.

**LEO:** And what is, was, your relationship with Ms Sinclair? Are you her boyfriend?

_Logan looks up._

**WALLACE:** Nah, she wouldn't be seen with a guy like me. I was just crashing here for a while.

_He looks angrily at Veronica. Leo notices this, but says nothing._

**LEO:** Were you alone?

**VERONICA: **Can't this wait, Leo?

_Leo puts away his notepad._

**LEO:** I'll be round tomorrow. But don't disappear. They're treating this as a homicide.

**VERONICA:** Homicide? Why?

**KEITH:** Madison was right handed. The injection was in her right arm. Meaning she would've used her left hand to do it. Not likely. Wallace?

_Wallace looks up._

**KEITH:** Go back to my place with Veronica. Stay there. Don't let Veronica go and investigate.

_Wallace nods. The coroner has finished his preliminary investigation and paramedics are putting the body on a gurney. They watch silently as it gets wheeled passed them. It stops in the doorway as the coroner starts to do up the zip. Wallace runs into the kitchen and the sounds of vomiting are clearly audible. Logan steps towards the gurney. He briefly places a hand on Madison's face. He leans forward and whispers something in her ear. He steps back into Veronica. Duncan puts a hand on his back. The coroner fully does up the zip and the paramedics lead the body away._

**INT-MANNINGS RESIDENCE**

_Rose and Stewart are in bed. The phone rings. Stewart flips on the phone without turning on the lights._

**STEWART:** Is it sorted?

**MALE VOICE:** One down. I'll call you when I'm done.

_Stewart closes the phone. Rose turns over._

**ROSE:** Everything okay?

**STEWART:** One down.

**INT-MARS RESIDENCE- EARLY MORNING**

_Veronica's phone rings on her bedside table. Logan wakes up and answers it._

**MALE VOICE:** Icebox. Last chance.

_Logan sits up, now awake._

**LOGAN:** Who-

_The sound of a dial tone can be heard. He jumps up and runs to the living room._

**LOGAN:** Veronica! We have to go.

_Veronica rubs her eyes._

**VERONICA:** What?

**LOGAN:** You had a call. He said Icebox. Last chance.

**VERONICA:** Clarence. Get Wallace.

_Logan runs back to the bedroom and reemerges with a very drowsy Wallace. _

**WALLACE:** What's going on?

**VERONICA:** We'll tell you on the way.

**LOGAN:** Where will we go?

**VERONICA:** I don't know. I really don't know.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** That's the question isn't it? Where do we go from here? Madison Sinclair, my mortal enemy is dead, murdered. Lynn Echolls has come back to life, Duncan Kane is back in my life. And I still haven't spoken to Leo about my mom. The world goes around, things change. Bread moulds. People die. But sometimes, just sometimes they come back. For better or worse the world keeps turning and all we can do is hope to keep up.


End file.
